The Secret
by darla2
Summary: Chapter 5 is up!- They weren't supposed to be friends, but they weren't supposed to love each other either. Will be a DG story! please rr!.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold and rainy day when Ginny stepped onto Platform 9 and 3/4 to catch the Hogwarts Express. "This is going to be a long year," she thought. Since both Ron and Hermione were both Perfects, all she had was Harry Potter, her old life time crush, and Colin Creevy, her friend, to talk to and she didn't feel like talking to either of them. There was only one person who she wanted to talk to, but of course she probably would never get the chance. Her whole life she was made to believe that he was this awful person, but deep down she knew, somehow, that he was worth talking to.   
  
Ever since Ron's first year at Hogwarts, all Ron talked about over the summer was how awful he was. Ginny could remember hearing Ron telling his brothers how he just wanted to kill him, but Ginny would just think,"Why kill such a wonderful person, Ron?" Yes, he is very mean and cruel, but she would love to be with him at that very moment. To have him hold her in his arms, for him to talk with her all night by the fire. But she knew that she would never get to have all these wonderful things with Draco Malfoy. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thinking about Malfoy, while staring out of the train's window, Ginny thought about why she suddenly had a thing for Draco. The thing was, she didn't know why she liked him. It's just when she saw him that day, in Diagon Alley, something happened to her. She knew that she wanted him and that she had to have him. Did he have the same feelings for her? She didn't know either. Sometimes she wished that she could wish all these feelings away for him, but she couldn't.  
  
"Ginny!" someone called. Ginny did not reconize by first site, though the shock of him shouting her name while deep in thought...  
  
"Hey Colin!" Ginny said very quickly. It was Colin Creevy, her best friend. Still very tiny for his age with sandy blonde hair with that mousy look. "What did you do this summer? Anything exciting?" Taking a seat next to Ginny.  
  
"Not really, just stayed at home with the folks. What about you?" Colin asked sounding very interested.  
  
"Well, we did go visit Bill for 3 weeks and Charlie came to visit. Me and Ron went to go see how Fred and George are doing with their joke shop. That's about all. Not that exciting."  
  
"Well, you beat me, that's for sure. Well, I'll be back. I'm going to go see where the lady with the cart is. See you later, Ginny." said Colin walking out of the compartment.  
  
Ginny went back deep into thought, thinking of where Draco might be at this moment. She didn't know why, out of all people, he was the one her little heart was set on. She wanted him, and she wanted him bad. His blonde hair and dreamy eyes just took her in when she looked at him for the first time.   
  
"Only two more years with him. So better make it worth while," she thought to herself, "Hopefully, I can do something to make him lik..."  
  
Something made her jump, for someone was coming in her compartment.  
  
A deep, cool voice said, "Hello... Weasley." 


	3. Chapter 3

"Malfoy, what do you want?" Ginny asked. "Can't find anyone else to bother or did you just happen to pick my compartment?"  
  
"Just came to say 'hello'. Is that a crime around here? Or are you always this rude to everyone?" Draco asked cooly.  
  
"Say what you have to say and get out!" It was so hard for Ginny to play this mean person toward him. All she wanted was to walk over there and kiss him. "Well?"  
  
"I wanted to ask for a favor, if you don't mind?" Draco asked rather quickly.  
  
"What kinda favor is it?" she asked sounding interested.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to be going with someone to the next Hogsmeade trip?"  
  
"No, why do you ask."  
  
"It's my favor. Would you go with me? It's hard to explain. When we get to school, I'll send you an owl telling you when and where to meet me so I can explain." And before Ginny could ask anymore questions, he was already out the door.  
  
"Why, why me?" That's all Ginny could think about for the rest of the journey to Hogwarts. "Why not a girl from Slytherin. That would be the logical and smart thing to do. A girl from Gryffindor, it just doesn't make sense." Her thoughts were lost, once again, as the train came to a hault and they were at the Hogsmeade station about to start a new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 


	4. Chapter 4

As Ginny was walking to the carriages, someone called her name.  
  
"Who's calling me?" Ginny asked the crowd.  
  
"It's me, Harry. Where have you been? I've been trying to find you!" Harry said breathing hardly.  
  
"Oh, I was um... in the back of the train. In the last compartment. I wanted to keep to myself today but that didn't actually work..." she trailed off her sentence knowing that nothing good was going to come up if she mentioned Malfoy's request. "Do you wanna ride with me?"  
  
"Sure. Did you have a nice summer?" Harry said, obviously trying to make conversation.  
  
"Nothing much," Ginny looked at Harry. He looked... different. There was something about him but Ginny couldn't quite put her finger on it. "Did you do something to your hair?"  
  
"Um... no. Why does it look bad or something?" Harry asked while flatting out his hair.  
  
"No, it's just that you look, well... different." Ginny said, still trying to figure out what it was that made him look different. "Just forget I ever said anything, ok? Did you have a good summer?"  
  
"Oh.. yeah! Had a blast with the aunt and uncle from hell and the over-sized cousin always trying to sit on me. It seems he has found a new way to try to with play me. It's called 'The Sit on Harry and Try To Sufficate(?) Him Game'. It's quite fun. You should come over one day and play it with us!"  
  
"Sorry I asked," Ginny said under her breath.  
  
"What did you say?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Well I got to be going." They had arrived at the entrance of the school and Ginny climbed out of the carriage and went to find Colin.  
  
"Wait! Ginny, wait up!" Harry yelled while getting out of the carriage also.  
  
"What now?"   
  
"Will you go to the next Hogsmeade trip with me? If you already have plans with someone, I understand." Harry asked, sounding slightly embarrassed.  
  
Why couldn't he have asked this question two years ago? Why now? "Well, me and Colin where planing on going together, but you could come with us if you want."   
  
"Ok, great! You won't regret it!" He walked over and kissed her on the cheek and ran off by Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Oh, great! What am I going to do now?" Ginny thought to herself while walking up the stone steps. And into the big, oak doors on to find herself in more trouble then she could ever imagine. 


	5. Chapter 5

Ginny felt his hand on her shoulder. His lips touched her cheek and her hand went up to touch his cold face.  
  
"We shouldn't be doing this, Draco. It's not right. If we get caught..."   
  
"If we get caught. If..." Draco said, kissing her on her neck, in between each word.  
  
She wanted to continute, but something inside her told her no. She turned around, facing him, face-to-face. "It's not right." But before she could finish, he kissed her. She tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let her. It was no use, she kissed him back. It felt like hours that they were standing there, kissing each other under the moonlight, by the lake. But then, he pulled away.  
  
"What's the matter?" she asked, grasping for breath.  
  
He pushed her to the ground, up against the Oak tree. Draco kneeled down next to her, put his hand on her right cheek, and kissed her again, more intense than the first. She felt his hands go down by her waist, then her hips, and last her thighs. He gently moved closed to her ear and whispered, "Do you love me?"  
  
She looked at him, confused. "Why? Do you love me?"  
  
"No, I just want a piece of ass." He said sarcastically. "Yes, I love you. Do you love me?"  
  
"Yes... I think." She muttered.  
  
"'I think?' Do you love me or not?" Malfoy asked, his voice a little louder than before.  
  
"Yes... I love you." she moved in and kissed him.  
  
Ginny woke with a start. "Oh my god. Oh my god. What the hell was that? Oh my god."  
  
Apparently, some of the other girls in her dormitory and asked what was the matter.  
  
"Nothing, nothing. I just had a... nightmare, that's all. Everything is fine." But the truth was, nothing was fine. Everything was not good. 


End file.
